guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Journey to the North
What an interesting buff. Eotn is noob friendly. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 11:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :oO I don't want to level up anymore...I've got 12, 9, 9, 9 on my attributes with 625hp, I can't exactly do that with a lvl20 char can I? Hmm...or can I? ~Nef :I thought that EOTN was originally designed to be level 20 exclusive, but I guess I'm wrong. Just don't feel that it looks right. --Shin 18:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Did anyone try if for example a Rt/Mo with a Divine Favor offhand gets 9 Divine Favor as well? Although it wouldn't be visible in the attribute window, it would show up when you heal. --Lexxor 18:28, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::It would be visible on the attri screen. Ever tried a +1 Monk Attri's blessing on a Wammo? Well, I did :) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::: If you can cheat getting 9 points in a secondary profession's primary attribute, it would be a huge exploit. Rt with Divine Favor bonus and skills, Sins with 9 Strength, or why not a Fast Casting Mo/Me? :P --Lexxor 18:33, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Fast Cast ele... :D *whispers: fast cast DA Assa* NO ONE EVER HEARD THAT! DO NOT EXPLOIT IF EXISTING! --- -- (s)talkpage 18:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :wait a sec if u get 12,9,9,9 thats more than 200 atrib points right?!?!?!?!??! ::Yes, it is. Sounds like a Prismatic Insignia might actually be useful. Valkor the Confused 16:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :it is actually 241 total points spent. do you think this might be a reference to the song by journey? :No. --Lexxor 20:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Not really.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Of course it is, there's really no conceivable reason they'd slap "Don't stop believing." onto the beginning of the skill, the fact that it seems out of place validates the reference theory in my eyes. Demonic Peaches 22:23, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's about a lack of experience, so "Don't stop believing" is in no way "out of place" ere, imho --- -- (s)talkpage 22:53, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I love that song, and first time I saw it, it popped into my head. There are plenty of people who can find obscure references for skills and other such things, but remember, ANet DID bring us "It's just a flesh wound." "Never Give Up!" and "Never Surrender!" Urock 04:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Its a refrence. End of story. :Agreed, reverting recent deletion of the trivia.-67.87.113.101 05:04, 17 December 2007 (UTC) On my prot monk : > I have better carac without it. oO TulipVorlax I would be willing to bet the buff and level drop have to do with the special Prophecies/EOTN package deal. Probably got a lot of complaints from new players.... honestly, would you want to pay for the slowest leveling game in the series AND an expansion you can't use until you've hit max level? -- --02:51, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Journey to the West The buff name could be a reference to Journey to the West. --Voidvector 22:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :No --Gimmethegepgun 22:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Or maybe.. it's a reference to Eye of the North! How about that! --Lexxor 23:12, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, it's a reference to this skill. 02:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Heh, I got a kick out of that. Well done. 97.84.164.133 09:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) BLASPHEMY this destroys the whole reason i got eotn, to escape the noobs THE NOOBS WILL ATTACK!!!1!!1!!ONE!! :I don't think this is going to fill EOTN with noobs. People will simply use EOTN for faster leveling, shouldn't really bother anyone. Captain Yimuru 23:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Primary Attributes Anyone tested if this buff will give you attributes in secondary profession's primary attribute? For example Fast Casting E/Me, Mo/E with extra energy from Energy Storage, Rt/Mo with Divine Favor heals, Rt/R with Expertise etc? --Lexxor 14:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I seriously doubt that, Lunar Blessing doesn't add 3 energy in x/E combination. It buffs only attributes that your character uses. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 21:11, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Divine favor only effects monk spells. And yeah it only buffs attributes it lists in skill window. --Sefre Talk* 05:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Should it affect heroes I'm just doing the quest to get to GW:EN and o noticed my heroes don't get the enchantment-is this a bug or not-because i think heros and hench should fall under the enchantment.....PheNaxKian23:12, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, just use GW:EN heroes and you'll be fine... oh, and all the henches in EN are lvl20 already, so they shouldn't fall under the enchantment.90.41.143.28 02:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I know about the hench, but i meant in getting there (the first dungeon under wherever you go from.), when you don't have lvl 20 heroes (you might i suppose depending when you go..) or hench, and you can't always get the hero you want (for instance say i want a warrior hero (I'd look at Koss for that) but he's still level 15 and there aren't any GW:EN warrior heroes....I just find it strange they fall under the effects of the buffs from each territory (Norn Asura etc.,) but don't get this buff.....PheNaxKian 11:50, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hero power lvling ftl. It would make it too easy... --- -- (s)talkpage 11:53, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::PheNaxKian, of course there is a GW:EN Warrior hero :P --Lexxor 12:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::*duh* how'd i forget, wasn't the points i was making though (sort of...). :::: At Vipermagi: by bringing in this skill they've already made it too easy, i went to GW:EN with my level 10 monk-she's leveling really fast because of the ability to play on a par with the mosters here, but gain the extra exp. ::::Lexxor: What i'm trying to say i guess is that while the GW:EN heroes start at level 20, you might not be able to get a certain class hero to quite far on, so you might want to use the ones you have from NF (if you have it) but they don't start at level 20. Also if you look at your heros while you have heart of a nornr or something similar on, you'll see heroes are effected by that, so why not this?PheNaxKian 15:25, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I see your point. Anyway, leveling heroes before this haven't been much of a problem. Factions char, save all your quest reward XP and get your level 15 in Elona. Cash in the XP rewards with heroes in your party and suddenly they're 17-18. The easy leveling started way earlier than GW:EN, although it got a bit to the extreme now. But I bet there will be tweaks to this anyway. If they continue this trend, they might as well start all character at max level in GW2. --Lexxor 15:42, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Bug My starter bow will not set my marksmanship to 12. The Madgod 06:07, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :It doesn't have a req. therefore it is technically an unlinked weapon.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 06:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::However, I had a Death Magic staff with a requirement of 6, and my DM was set to 9 (down from 11). I did the hero tutorial and got the DM staff and it went up to 12. Plactus 18:06, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Armor Is the armor increased as well? if i wore starter armor would it count as 5 armor or would i have an effective 60 (for casters) - forgot to sign Viruzzz 01:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :It says IN THE DESCRIPTION that it increases armor... You wll have your professions max regardless of your current armor. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC) retarded.. This is bullcrap.. my level 19 paragon started his eotn journey yesterday (normally i can solo like 100 level 7 corsairs...) because of this shitty "buff" all my motivation (used to be 16) was nerfed down to 9 and put into leadership (when i have only 1 leadership skill which wasnt changed at all...) basicly they made my paragon 5 times weaker then he was before if thats what level 20's are supposed to be like then no one would ever get past the first misson...such bullshit.... :So get him to level 20 and quit complaining. Also, don't use the word "retarded" in such a manner, it showcases your ignorance. 17:01, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ummm... just level once more and get it over with? Feel my pain, I had a req13 Spear, and my Spear Mastery got chopped DOWN to 12 so my dmg sucked. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:01, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::i apologize for my use of that word......and its a little hard to get to level 20 without capping any skills or doing any missons....(i promised my friend i would wait for his paragon to be finished before we started missons and capping..) i just think they could have let us atleast keep our runes... then there would be a very small problem.. ::::Then what about side quests?--- -- (s)talkpage 17:04, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I use minor runes ;)-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:06, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I generally use majors at max... cept for my ele :P Offtopic.... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I done all side quests (in istan) and thats why i went to eotn.. ::::::::I would recommend going to Cantha, there are a few extremely easy quests outside Kaineng City like the Barkeep's and Bujo's. 17:10, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Good idea thanks ::::::::::Could you also sign your comments with four tides (~~~~) so we know it's you RT | Talk 17:13, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah sorry i just always forget to sign in...--Gene195 17:14, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Signet of Capture Does this buff affect the amount of xp you gain when using a Signet of Capture for Elite skills? (68.5.156.166 15:10, 9 January 2008 (UTC)) : Nope. At least for signet, you still gain experience based on your real level. --Voidvector 00:02, 10 January 2008 (UTC)